


baby boy

by ushouldcvllme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushouldcvllme/pseuds/ushouldcvllme
Summary: “i wanna spoil you.”





	baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> stream we go up. this is really awful don’t @ me

“i wanna spoil you.”

the first time donghyuck says it, they’re alone in the waiting room at music bank. the rest of 127 is out at the vending machine, hoping to avoid the managers and eat a small snack at least. mark is huddled on the end of the couch, blankly staring at his phone. there really isn’t much for him to do on it so he snaps a few selfies and shoves it back into his pocket. 

mark can’t help but think that the concept of touch fits donghyuck perfectly. not to mention the way every stage outfit makes him look like something out of a magazine. 

despite his small (huge) crush on the younger, the statement confuses him to no end. he looks at the tan boy for some kind of explanation but he’s only given a kiss on the cheek and a small smile. he goes on the stage that day with a deep blush on his face that no makeup artist would ever allow him to wear on stage. 

 

the second time, mark gets to ask. he’s sitting on the floor in their dorm living room. his headphones are nearly falling out of his ears but he’s too tired to push them back in. the rest of the dream members are practicing, minus he and donghyuck, who have a rest day from 127 activities. 

donghyuck walks in, pretty as ever, and mark tries not to let the younger hear the loud pounding of his heart. 

“why do i wanna spoil you so bad?”

“w-what?”

“you’re so cute. seriously, i’ll give you anything you want.”

“huh....hey, i’m the hyung here, though...,” his voice lifts as if its more of a question than a statement.

“so what?”

before mark can ask anything else, donghyuck is winking at him and heading to his room. 

 

from that day forward, donghyuck throws those words at him constantly. when schedules are finally finished for the day, and mark gets to lie down, donghyuck will walk in with that smile, the one that makes mark feel like they’re 14 again, squeeze his cheeks, and whisper those words again. 

mark thinks that he should be happy about that, because it’s donghyuck. but he can’t decipher what donghyuck means. his shower thoughts are all donghyuck, as if they weren’t before, but now with the water running down his chest, he can only wonder if donghyuck is serious. 

all of the members know mark likes being babied. he likes when they ruffle his hair, or poke his sides, or just talk to him like he’s a little younger than he is. it reminds him of when he was in canada and his grandparents would run their hands through his hair and tell him that he’d always be a baby to them. 

when they’re left alone at the dorms, the other members going to drink and not wanting donghyuck to be alone, mark expects donghyuck to leave him to his own devices. 

but it’s never been like that. donghyuck doesn’t leave mark alone because mark doesn’t belong alone. they grew up together and donghyuck had decided long ago they’d stay together forever. 

as he steps into the kitchen, mark is surprised to find donghyuck sitting at the table, a sketchbook open in front of him, small doodles littering the page. 

he walks to the fridge, wondering if the younger just hadn’t seen him. he leans forward on the counter, back to donghyuck, and opens a bottle of water, taking a sip before closing it again. 

 

when he turns around, donghyuck is right in front of him, a smirk on his face. mark starts stuttering as he tries to scold the other boy but it’s a lost cause as donghyuck backs him against the counter, smirk turning into a sweet smile. 

mark doesn’t want to admit it but the way donghyuck corners him is making him feel things. a lot of things. they’re practically the same height but the way donghyuck looks at him makes him feel smaller, younger. taken care of. 

even though he’s older, donghyuck has always put mark first. he would slip his hand into mark’s when he was scared, reassuring him with a light squeeze. 

even now pressed against the counter, the edge digging into his lower back, he feels so perfectly safe. donghyuck’s hand is settled on his waist, the other tracing up his side. 

“do you think it’s weird, hyung? that i want to take care of you so badly?”

mark shakes his head, afraid his words would fail him. donghyuck snakes his hand to the back of mark’s head, fingers threading into his hair. 

“tell me what you want,” donghyuck whispers into his ear, smirking at the way mark shivers under his touch. “i’ll give you anything.”

mark’s face turns bright red, eyes wide as they stare back into donghyuck’s own. his gaze flickers down towards donghyuck’s lips as he tries to steady his breathing. 

“say it out loud,” donghyuck teases, an eyebrow raised like he doubts mark would even try. 

mark’s face becomes even more red as he bites down on his lip.

“i don’t wanna...”

“aw, don’t be embarrassed. i’ll give it to you free this time.” 

donghyuck leans in, pressing their lips together quickly. there’s a billion thoughts rushing around in mark’s head as he watches donghyuck pull back. there’s a sparkle in donghyuck’s eyes. he squeezes mark’s hand in reassurance, laughing at the nervous look on the older boy’s face. mark pouts back at him and donghyuck can’t fight the smile that grows on his face.

“if you want more, you have to tell me.”

“no,” mark turns his head to the side.

“you’re so cute, you seriously drive me crazy.”

“hyuck,” mark whines, jutting his bottom lip out farther.

“you’re so adorable.” donghyuck drops his head onto mark’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into it.

“where’s my kiss?”

donghyuck smiles against mark’s shirt, lifting his head and pressing their lips together again. it’s deeper this time, their mouths slotting against each other. mark pushes to lead, tongue flicking into donghyuck’s mouth. 

“mark. mark.” 

he leans down, growling the older’s name right into his ear. mark freezes, arousal shooting through his body. 

“let me.”

he unwinds his arms from donghyuck’s neck, hands reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugging gently. the small smile on donghyuck’s face turns into a smirk and it turns mark on more than he thinks it should.

donghyuck’s lips reattach to the older’s neck, tongue gliding over exposed skin. mark whines lowly and donghyuck can’t seem to wipe the smirk off his face. 

“mark. hey. baby.” 

he whines again, high pitched and soft, as donghyuck grabs his thighs where the older’s shorts have ridden up. he squeezes, admiring the red color that blooms where his fingers are pressed into pale skin. 

“slow down. we have time.”

mark nods and pushes himself closer to the younger, donghyuck hugging him to his chest. 

(donghyuck carries him to bed, resting mark’s head on his chest. mark falls asleep there, donghyuck’s hands threading gently through his hair and a peaceful smile on his face.)


End file.
